<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Circus of Death by lucidscreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031720">Circus of Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer'>lucidscreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence (mentioned), Drabble, Gen, Male Friendship, POV Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Yugi Mutou barely escaped death. Joey has some feelings about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler &amp; Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Circus of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.</p><p>Prompts:<br/>23. Evil Carnival/Circus (31 Days of Halloween)<br/>13. Vendetta (Horror 50)<br/>87. Emotion (100 YGO Themes)</p><p>More insomnia writing. Loosely inspired by the Black Clown arc in the manga.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The circus had been creepy -- starting with the demented clown at the gate, the tattered tents, and the eerie music -- and all that was before the dude tried to kill Yugi.</p><p>Joey was indignant about the whole thing. "Next time someone offers you free tickets to a death circus, Yug', do me a favor and just say no!"</p><p>"I didn't <em>know</em> it was a death circus," Yugi protested mildly. "And no one actually died..."</p><p>"Only because the Other You kicked that guy's ass," Joey reminded him, fists clenching at the memory of the close call. "I mean it, never again!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>